The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and a vision measuring apparatus, which are used when taking an image of an object for measurement, observation, or the like, for example.
There is known a system in which a computer processes an image, which is a taken image of an object, for observation, measurement, or the like. Such a system is used in for example examination, in which an enlarged image obtained by a microscope is used, CNC (Computer Numerical Control) measurement, or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-48506 discloses a microscope image-pickup system. A biological microscope or the like obtains an enlarged image of an object-under-test. The microscope image-pickup system takes a picture of the enlarged image of the object-under-test. According to the system, focusing is performed visually, and the camera view is determined visually. After that, two-level autofocus is performed. The two-level autofocus includes rough focus operation and precise focus operation. First, in the rough focus operation, a wide scan range is roughly scanned, and a focus point is detected roughly. Next, in the precise focus operation, a narrow scan range, which includes the rough focus point, is scanned, and a focus point is detected precisely. If the two-level autofocus operation is performed, it is possible to reduce the time of the autofocus operation (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-48506, paragraphs [0001], [0018], [0043], etc.).